One too many
by Johhny Quest
Summary: Sakura has a sleepover that turns into something well crazy actually! Set up for a lemon kakashiXsakura hinataXnaruto shikamaruXino shinoXtenten
1. Chapter 1

Title: One too many…

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto so FUCK OFF!!

Summary: Sakura has a sleepover that turns into something unexpected… Set up for a lemon kakashiXsakura hinataXnaruto shikamaruXino shinoXten-ten

Chapter 1

After their vigorous training of pushups, sit ups, and lots of taijutsu, team 10 quickly decided to break for lunch.

As Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura sat there atop of the hill that overlooked Konoha eating their lunch, Sakura thought of the sleepover she had planned for that night. She had already invited Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Lee, Ten-ten , and Hinata. For some reason however she had still forgotten to invite Sasuke and Naruto to her party.

To make things worse she also had forgotten to find a chaperone that her parents insisted on coming.

'That's it!' Sakura thought to herself. "Umm, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura started, "Would you chaperone my sleepover party tonight, 'cause my parents are out of town?" "Uhh…. I don't know" he started. "Pretty please!?" Sakura said with huge, emerald puppy eyes. 'Oh man,' Kakashi thought, 'How could he get out of this one…? Oh well…' "I suppose…" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. "Oh and Naruto and Sasuke, you're both invited as well!" she said.

"I don't know…" Naruto started.

"All right but there will be lots of alcohol there…" Sakura said in a teasing voice.

"Oh man! Count me in!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm busy…" he replied with his usual scowl.

"Suit yourself!!" Naruto yelled in his ear.

"Ok whatever, party's at 5p.m. then" Sakura said, "see you then!"

It was 4:05p.m. when Sakura was finally able to plop onto her couch and turn on the T.V. She had spent the last three hours rearranging furniture and putting cots in the three rooms she had set up (One for the boys, One for the girls, and one for Kakashi-sensei who got her parents bedroom.

She was finally satisfied with the condition of her house and was able to relax a while before her friends came over.

She watched T.V. for a while when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock which read 4:55p.m. 'Mmm good at least they're not late,' she thought.

She opened the door and let Ten-ten, Ino and Hinata into her house.

"Wow this is going to be awesome!" Ten-ten giggled.

"Oh by the way, Hinata," Sakura said pulling the shy girl over to the side, " Guess who else is coming!?"

"Naruto!" she said excitedly. "Yep!" Sakura said proudly, "Although I still don't know what you see in him exactly!"

Hinata just shrugged and blushed like crazy. Sakura then showed the three of them her room where they'd be staying so they could drop off their bags of cloths and sleeping bags…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

Author's note: Sorry the 1st chapter was so short but I just kind of wanted to get it on the site lol but just so u know this one will be longer!! enjoy!!! P.S if I put parenthesis it usually means it's me talking to you (like this lol) P.S.S. I'll try to put in some spaces sorry about that lol!!! P.S.S.S. There's a lot to this Fanfic so don't give up on it!!!! P.S.S.S.S. Sorry I keep putting P.S.'s in lol!!!

While they were looking around Sakura's room, the doorbell rang again. Sakura leaped down the staircase and rushed to the door.

She opened the door to see Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji standing there. Although, only Naruto and Choji were smiling she could swear she saw Shikamaru smirk a few times. "C'mon in guys! You can put your stuff in the upstairs room second to the left!"

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto bellowed as he dragged Shikamaru and Choji by their collars, up the stairs. Just as Sakura went to start up the stairs again she heard a loud knock at the door. She sighed and walked with heavy footsteps over to the door again.

She flung it open and saw Shino and Kiba standing there, Kiba with an anxious expression on his face. "Did we miss the party or what!!!" he exclaimed. Sakura gave him an annoyed look and said, "No Kiba, they're all upstairs." "Woo-hoo!!!" he exclaimed as he charged up the stairs making Akamaru have to hang on to Kiba's hood.

Sakura watched as Kiba and Shino climbed up the stairs to the boy's room and went to shut the door when it hit something hard. She twirled around to see Kakashi standing there peering through the space his foot had made in the door. "Did I miss anything interesting?" he asked. "Thankfully not yet," Sakura replied with a small laugh.

She then showed him up to her parents bedroom where he'd be staying for the night. After that she yelled into the other two rooms that they were all going to play games in the den, whether or not they wanted too (Yes I know how bossy of her right?) When Naruto let out a sigh however she did include there'd be drinks in the den.

Once they were all in the den she addressed the group asking, "Now then… what shall we do…" Naruto who had already drank too beers suggested playing spin the bottle.

All of the girls and most of the boys quickly agreed to this suggestion. "Well then… since I suggested it, I call going first!" Naruto said with a little flare in his eyes.

He quickly downed the rest of his third beer and put it on the floor, giving it a good twirl. As it spun and spun, Naruto followed it with his eyes watching as it finally stopped, landing on Hinata.

Hinata quickly let out a small gasp and started to turn pink. "Whoa-hoa!" Naruto said with a little intensity. He quickly bounded over to Hinata and sat down next to her. Naruto leaned closer and closer and finally began to attack her lips. Almost instantly Hinata fainted (What a surprise!! hint of sarcasm).

Naruto chuckled a bit looking at her nearly lifeless body as he watched her chest move up and down slowly. "Naruto!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Don't worry, I'll take her to her bed…" Naruto still chuckling scooped up an unconscious Hinata and brought her up the stairs towards Sakura's room.

"Oh and don't you dare do anything to her or I'll kick you so hard you'll pass out!!!" Sakura yelled up the stairs. After a little while Choji started, "So… since Hinata's gone who do we have go next?"

Sakura thought for a minute then said, "Umm, well… I guess I'll pick…" she said. "Yo Ten-ten, you go next kay?" Ten-ten blushed but still grabbed the bottle and gave it a strong spin.

It twirled around and around, until it finally started to slow down and eventually (give or take 20 sec.) it stopped landing directly on Shino. Shino turned a deep shade of pink and backed up a little.

Ten-ten crawled on her hands and knee's over to Shino and gave him a small peck on the cheek, but then grabbed him and pulled his collar down. They made out for quite a while before Ten-ten pushed Shino on to the ground and got on top of him. After what seemed like twenty minutes though Ino finally broke them up.

"C'mon already! We still have to have our turns!" Shino blushed again and pulled up his collar until it covered his mouth. Shino just kind-of stared at Ten-ten for a while before finally saying, "Shikamaru it's your turn." Shikamaru sighed muttering, "How troublesome…" He then picked up Naruto's empty beer bottle and gave it a lazy spin across the hardwood floor.

It gave a small wobble, spun once or twice, and ended up landing on Ino. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at who the bottle had just pointed to. God Dammit! I have to kiss Miss Take-charge!!!' he thought, What a drag…'

He slowly edged his way around the circle until he finally sat next to Ino. He then put his open lips near hers and gently began to kiss her. Damn!' he had to admit she was a good kisser. That still didn't change the fact, however, that she was always the one who made him be social. She was just like his mother. Remembering that he quickly broke the kiss and declared it was Kiba's turn.

Ino stared at him kind-of -shocked but still put her almost tearing eyes on Kiba who was just about to spin the bottle.

"Man! Finally someone picked me!" he yelled. He gave it a quick spin and watched it spin… once… twice… three times. All the while Akamaru was watching it with his eyes as it spun, ready to jump out at any time to play with it. When it stopped and pointed at Sakura, Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's hoody and batted it with his paw.

Kiba bounded across the circle, over his dog still playing with the bottle, and let his hood fall off. He grinned and went to kiss Sakura. Holy Shit is he hot with his hood off' she thought to herself. As he moved closer and closer, ready to kiss Sakura, she quickly lunged at him falling on top of him demolishing his lips with her own. She smoothly let her tongue lick his lips and finally enter his mouth moving her tongue quickly and swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Ok???

Author's Note: This is yet another update for this Fanfic. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy!

As Kakashi sat on Sakura's couch in her living room watching MTV, he thought he should probably go check on Sakura and the rest of the Genin.

After all he was the chaperone! He quietly opened the den door and took a peek inside.

Inside he saw all of the Genin (except for Naruto and Hinata nudge, nudge, wink, wink) sitting in a circle except for two of them who were on top of each other making out.

Kakashi chuckled as he recalled when something similar happened in the third Ichai Ichai Paradise book except that the people in the book were at a corporate office building.

The more he looked at them the harder he got. Sakura is HOT!!!' Kakashi thought to himself.

When Sakura and Kiba finally broke apart Sakura decide they should do something else.

"But Choji or Lee haven't gone yet!" Ino protested.

"Fine by me," Choji said looking cheerier. Lee looked disappointed but decided not to slow the group down.

"Let's go into the kitchen!" Choji said, "I'm starving!"

As they were making their way to the kitchen they saw Naruto walking drunkenly down the stairs wearing a weird grin on his face.

"Hey hic Sakura!" he started, "Do you have any hic ramen? I'm hic starving!!"

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled angrily, "Two hours into the party and you've already managed to get yourself drunk?!"

"Whaddya talkin' about hic!! I'm not drunk…" Naruto protested.

"Whatever…," Sakura said blandly, "I guess you can have some ramen."

"SWEET!!!!!" Naruto cheered.

After everyone got into the kitchen and had a drink (or food if you were either Naruto or Choji), Sakura and Ino got into a big fight.

"I can beat you at anything, just face it Sakura!" Ino said.

"If your so sure of yourself then why don't we have a little drinking contest!" Sakura yelled back.

"You're on!!!" Ino declared.

Sakura took out to small shot glasses that both said, "If I was with you, I was either Drunk or a teenager!"

"Kiba!!!" Sakura yelled, "Get over here and pour the drinks!"

Kiba jumped up and took the giant vadca bottle from her. He then poured an even amount of the liquid in both glasses.

"First one to quit or fall down, Loses!!" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Well then stop talking and let's start!!" Ino said back.

"On your mark, Get set, GO!!!" Kiba yelled.

Sakura drank shot after shot not even stopping to take a breath. Each time she ran out Kiba filled her glass up again. After a while she lost count but still kept on drinking.

Five minutes later Ino got up clutching her stomach. "You win Sakura, I forfeit!"

Sakura got up to start gloating when she realized the whole room was spinning.

She fell over in a drunken mess, unconscious.

Kakashi heard the heavy thud of Sakura hitting the floor and came running into the room.

"What the hell?!!" Kakashi said, "What the hell happened to Sakura!!!???"

"She drank 32 shots of tequila!" Kiba said admiringly.

"WHATTT!!!!!!!!" Kakashi bellowed.

Kakashi quickly scooped her up and brought her into her bathroom.

He lied her down in the basin of her shower and turned the cold water on full blast.

Sakura quickly woke up and screamed.

"Shhhhhh…." Kakashi whispered, "you'll be alright…"

He helped her out of the shower and turned it off. He then wrapped a towel around her and walked her out of the bathroom…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this so you know what! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! LET'S LEAVE IT AT THAT!

Author's Note: Hmmmm... Cold Shower Eh? Hmmmm... I wonder what a drunken Sakura is like...

Sakura was still totally wasted as Kakashi brought her to her room.

"Now go change into a nightshirt and go to bed!" Kakashi said in his semi-stern tone.

"But Kakashi!" Sakura protested, "I wanna be wit' you!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi said blushing a bit, "Go to bed!"

"I don't wanna!!" Sakura protested, " I wanna be wit' you all-ll-ll-ll night long cuz yer so hot!"

Kakashi blushed even more, but nonetheless shoved her inside and closed the door behind her.

"God damn, I need a beer!" Kakashi said in an exasperated tone

He walked down the steps and towards the kitchen with an incredibly bad taste in his mouth.

When he finally reached the kitchen he noticed that no one else was there except for a drunken Naruto that was sitting there eating ramen.

"Hiya Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto half-yelled

Kakashi quickly noticed the half-drinken corona near Naruto's elbow and quickly picked it up and drank it down

"Hey that was mine!" Naruto yelled with ramen hanging from his mouth

"I think you've had enough..." Kakashi said giving Naruto a grin

He still needed more to get that awful taste out of his mouth...

"Where did this taste even come from!" Kakashi thought to himself.

He grabbed beer after beer out of the fridge and began chugging them until he was almost as wasted as Naruto.

'God dammit!!' Kakshi thought to himself

"I'm supposed to be the adult here!" He said out loud.

"I better get out of here before I start singing adult swim themesongs!" he said out-loud again

He ran out of the room and upstairs into Sakura's parents private bathroom (Of course tripping and falling every ten-seconds)

He turned on the cold water and could feel some of his sanity flow back into him.

After about 15 minutes, he got out of the shower and put a towel around his waste.

He then slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the dark room that he was staying in.

He clambered over to his bag and started to change when he heard something on the bed.

He whirled around to see Sakura sitting on the bed naked.

"What the hell Sakura!!" Kakashi said as he turned to face the wall

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing!" He began to yell

"C'mon Kakashi... You know you love me!" Sakura said in a slurring voice

"Sakura you're totally wasted!" Kakashi said in his stern voice

"I am not!" Sakura pouted getting up

"You are to!" Kakashi started but was immediatly pulled backwards onto the bed

Everything then went black...

Author: Ahem No comment... (On account of Sakura and Kakshi's age difference)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I really hope you guys got the idea by now but once again TT I must tell u people I simply don't own Naruto… m'kay? GOOOODDD! **

**Author's Note: Hope you guy's enjoy this chapter… I've been getting great reviews lately so I guess I have no choice but to keep goin with it !!!**

**AHEM Let us continue…**

When Kakashi woke up he had a massive headache and couldn't remember anything that had happened since he arrived at Sakura's house.

As he wondered where he was he felt something close to his hand, move right up into his side.

"What the hell!?" Kakashi thought.

Whatever was touching him was very soft and warm.

Just then he heard a moan coming from the other side of the bed.

Kakashi quickly realized that the person his body was touching was Sakura's!

"Wait a minute" Kakashi whispered in a panicked tone, "Am I naked!?"

"How the hell did I even get in bed with her!?" Kakashi thought, "Aw Damn! I am in DEEP Shit!"

It was then when he realized where his hands were and he quickly moved them.

This however was a bad call because as soon as he did this Sakura began to wake up.

"AW MAN! I'm in even DEEPER shit than before!" Kakashi thought as Sakura slowly turned around.

"I love you Kakashi!" Sakura said with a slurring voice.

"God damn…" Kakashi whispered

Author Whistling

GOD DON'T WORRY THERE'LL BE MORE THAN

ONE LEMON GOD!

When Sakura finally fell back to sleep, Kakashi quickly dressed her in her Konoha flower shop T-shirt and underwear.

He quickly then got up and snuck into the girl's bedroom with Sakura in his arms.

He laid her down on her bed and snuck back out as quickly as possible.

Author's Note: Sooo…. How're Sakura and Kakashi doin… Yeah Yeah alright

Well Anyway… I can't decide which part for the next chapter should go in so review and type "GC" with your review if you want to read Kakashi live with his guilty conscious or type "PS" If you want to read how Sasuke sees Kakashi and Sakura together and gets jealous…

P.S. sry bout the size of this chapter… its pretty pathetic…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Well yeah yeah... Blah, Blah, Blah... I Don't Own Naruto XXDD**

**Author's Note: Ok well, um, yeah im so sorry don't bite my head off but yeah anyway im updating from now on every Saturday mmkay? 0:**

As Sasuke lay on his couch with a massive hangover, he thought about what he had done that day.

"It's a wonder I even made it through training," He mumbled to himself.

"AHGHGHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled suddenly clutching his head.

His head was throbbing. He needed something to get rid of his headache.

He slowly got up leveling himself and headed into his bathroom cabinet to get himself some Tylenol.

He took the two small pills dry and then headed back into his living room.

He began to flip through the channels when he finally said, "Ugh! There is nothing on TV except reruns of Scrubs and Modern Marvels"

Sasuke began to think of other things to do when it dawned on him, "I'll go see Kakashi!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool air felt good as Sasuke left his Apartment. He quickly locked his Apartment and jumped into the tree's.

Using his intense speed he was outside of Kakashi's apartment within seconds.

He knocked on the door 3 times looking into the window and seeing that none of Kakashi's lights were on.

"Dammit!" Sasuke thought to himself. He had been hoping that Kakashi was home so he wouldn't have to be alone.

Then Sasuke remebered from earlier that day when Sakura had invited Sasuke to her sleepover.

"Wait wasn't Kakashi invited to b a chaperone??" Sasuke said trying to remember.

He quickly jumped back into the tree's and headed off towards Sakura's house.

He thought to himself, "Now where would Kakashi be sleeping if he was at Sakura's house?"

Trying to remember the layout of the house from the one time Sasuke had ever been inside Sakura's house.

"Kakashi would probably be in Sakura's parents room!" He thought excitedly, so proud of his own logic.

He jumped down from the big oak tree in front of Sakura's house and ran up to her Parents' room window.

It was dark but he could still make out two figures on top of Sakura's parents bed.

"Sakura's parents are home already?" Sasuke thought to himself.

One of the figure's got up off of the bed and headed toward the light, putting on pants along the way.

The figure got to the light and flicked the switch.

Sasuke saw that this wasn't Sakura's parents but instead it was KAKASHI!

He looked over on the bed, expecting to see Kurenai or Anko, but instead he saw Sakura passed out unconsious on the bed.

"What the Fuck!" Sasuke whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi hoped that Sakura would not remember anything from the previous night.

He had the room straightened up and none of his clothes were on inside out so Kakashi thought he'd be alright as long as no other traces were left behind.

He decided to go into the kitchen to grab something to eat. On his way to the Kitchen he passed through the living room and saw Naruto lying on the floor face-down with a half drinken beer bottle in his hand.

He ignored him and walked on to the Kitchen.

He pushed open the Kitchen door and saw a someone sitting at the small table.

He looked up alarmed and saw Sasuke looking at him, Glaring at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmm... I'm not even gonna say it... ****Whispers I Don't Own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Yeah well consider yourself lucky cuz im not gonna wait till Saturday!!!!**

"Hey Kakashi..." said Sasuke cooly with his glare still on Kakashi.

"Uhh, Hey Sasuke... I thought you weren't gonna come?" Kakashi said nervously.

"Yeah well it was a late decision," Sasuke said.

"Anyway how was... Sakura last night hmm?"

"Ummm... What are you talking about?" Kakashi said sweating.

"Don't play dumb!" Sasuke said the serious entering into his voice, "You know damn well what I mean!"

"Now Sasuke you don't understand!!" Kakashi said reasoningly.

"All I understand is that you're gonna die!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke was angry. He didn't care what Kakashi had to say. All he knew was that Kakashi just screwed the girl that he liked. The only girl he ever liked!!!

"Serpent-Tiger-Dog-Ox-Hare-Tiger Fire Release: Fire Balsam Technique!" Sasuke Screamed.

Kakashi surprised at the Attack jumped into the air over the flames, -Serpent - Dragon - Dog- and slammed a scroll into the ground yelling,

"Summoning: Earth Release: Dogging Fang Technique"

About 5 Dogs burst out of the ground and bit Sasuke (On the Neck, On the leg, On the Arm, On the Hand, And on the Shoulder)

The Dogs bit hard into Sasuke's skin and made bleed a thick red blood.

Sasuke could see that his vision was fading. He collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

The dogs puffed into smoke and Kakashi hurried over to Sasuke and bandaged his wounds with his shirt.

He then picked up the boy and brought him back to Sasuke's apartment throwing him roughly onto the ground.

"Nighty-Night Sasuke..." Kakashi said smirking a little.

**Author's Note: Sorry but i mean it like they say get what u paid 4 lol an early update is small so yeah**


End file.
